From Wose To Weird
by Luna Waterwyn
Summary: Gwen finally gets away from her cousin, Ben, but not exactly in the way she was hoping for. If I get support for this I believe I may continue it. It's been in the back of my mind now for a while. Rated teen just in case,but no real reason.
1. Abducted By Aliens?

Gwen had been having a rough day, even by her standards. Not only had her precious and vitally important computer broken down…she had to baby sit the Dweeb. The annoying spit and fireballs could have been absent if she'd just NOT given him back the watch after Kevin and Vilgax had taken it off. She could even have taken the watch for herself; that would have put a dent in Ben's ego, but no she had to do the RIGHT thing. So she thought to herself as she swung helplessly from a billboard ad from one of Ben's stupid stunts.

"So Miss Know-It-All, just hangin' around are we?" said Ben in the form of Stinkfly. "Since you're having such a great time, I should just leave you to enjoy yourself while I have a great afternoon by myself"

At hearing Ben, Gwen started struggling, "Ben, you get me down this second. When Grandpa gets back, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Ben grinned back maliciously and dripped goo happily from his mouth, "For now Grandpa's not here, and when mom's away Ben shall play. So smell ya later smarty pants, hey I know, since you're so smart why don't you get yourself down?" With that Ben took off leaving her stuck flailing in the wind with only a last 'Goodbyeeyaii', and she was left fuming without a dweeb to pound.

After a few moments just hanging there thinking 101 ways to destroy Ben, she managed to swing herself around and find her way to the ladder down. She began walking angrily back to the RV which they left parked near the ocean in Washington D.C. At least this time she didn't have to worry about Dr.Animo and the giant, freaky cockateil. The sidewalk happened to be next to a well kept park in the best part of town and with such nice scenery Gwen couldn't stay mad for much longer.

"I can't believe Ben, the minute Grandpa's gone he loses the good little boy act and takes off leaving me hanging…literally," she started walking faster towards the now close RV. Reaching the RV, she threw open the door and marched to her things throwing on her training clothes to cool down her temper by doing a little jujitsu practice.

She fell into her practiced stances and started her workout; she figured she would be finished around the time Ben came running back to beat Grandpa home. Gwen grabbed her mp3 player and tried to forget everything around her, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

* * *

"Have you found the vehicle in which the child who has the Ominitrix resides?" An alien claw rose to the communicator and depressed a button.

"Affirmative," it said with a raspy voice as it continued to stare at the child.

"Good. Retrieve the small human quickly and return to the ship. We need to conclude this quickly." The alien nodded sharply and deactivated the communicator. With its eyes still locked on the small human it inched quickly forward, preparing to apprehend its target.

* * *

Gwen sighed and rose from her stances, she toweled off and changed quickly back into her regular clothes. She grabbed her broken laptop and resignedly sat down to try and save it.

"The dweeb should be back soon, I would hate for him to get into trouble." She fidgeted to find a more comfortable position and pieced back her computer. "I'll have to get Grandpa to take a look at it when he gets back and hope he can fix it." She sighed and held the computer to her chest. In the silence that followed she began to get a nervous feeling like being watched. Calmly getting up she began to make her way to the RV to call Grandpa and ask him to hurry up. But as she reached the door she remembered she left her mp3 player sitting on the table.

As she turned to go get it she was grabbed from behind by a blue clawed hand that came out of nowhere and picked up to be carried off. Quickly kicking back with her feet she managed to hit its shins and knock it off balance enough to turn around to see who was attacking.

"Ben?" But she could say no more as the alien raced at her and knocked her out quickly before hoisting her over its shoulder and teleporting out with the push of a button.

* * *

"Have you retrieved the child?" The deep voiced alien heard over the communicator asked still turned away from the other alien and facing a large screen.

"I have. The small human you requested who was hanging around that heap of junk called a vehicle." The raspy voiced alien replied and brought Gwen from off its shoulder and into its arms. "Quite an interesting little creature really."

The commanding alien finally turned around to face the other. "What do you-" The alien stopped and stared for a moment at the unconscious Gwen until finally lowering its face into its hands and sighing.

"What? What's wrong? I brought the human, albeit a little roughed up but that kick hurt." It asked a little nervously from the commanding alien's reaction.

The alien looked up from its hands finally and stared hard at the one holding Gwen. "No, you fool, that is not the human I requested you bring back. The one you hold is female and does not obviously possess the watch. While the one I did want was male and had the Omnitrix on its left arm. You hold a family member of the one we want. Now we have no way to go back and change this mess." Throughout the speech his tone had been increasing to the point where it was yelling and had risen out of his chair. With the end though it sighed and sat back down scrapping its hand over its head and creating a screeching sound.

With the loud noise Gwen returned to consciousness. "Ben? Grandpa?" She mumbled with her eyes still closed and groggily tossed her head and opened her eyes. "Ben?" At first sight she saw her attacker and slowly turned her head to catch sight of the second voice and her surroundings.

Noticing her distress the commanding alien quickly shot to assuage her mind before she could begin screaming. "Child, be calm. We are not going to harm you. We accidentally took you instead of your young cousin who holds the Omnitrix." At seeing her distrust and calculating thoughts it sought to find proof that she would believe. "You have met me before, once. Although our meeting was but fleeting and under unfortunate circumstances."

Hearing this Gwen remembered another alien whom she had completely forgotten about, "Hoverboard?"


	2. Red Is The Color

'Oh my God.' That was all Gwen could think as she was lead through the ship as she was told soon upon waking up.

Hoverboard had quickly tried to explain what was going on after she had recognized him. "Child-"

"My name is Gwen." She looked at him angrily.

"Of course, Gwen, as you remember I once came to retrieve the Omnitrix from your young cousin."

"Yes. You were going to kidnap him to outer space and take off the Omnitrix." She continued to stare at him and began to tap her foot impatiently.

Hoverboard huffed guiltily at her astute assumptions. "No doubt your intelligence precedes your cousin's."

"What intelligence? That dweeb has none. Now are you going to tell me why you were planning on kidnapping my cousin yet again and why I can't go back?"

At seeing Hoverboard's apprehension, the alien which had taken Gwen snickered and chuckled at his temporary leader. Hearing his noise, Gwen finally remembered her abductor and turned to face him with an even angrier look. This look was enough to finally push him over the edge and he burst into raspy laughter that just made Gwen even angrier.

"Oh, and what is just so funny? You're the one who couldn't even get the right person." Gwen began yelling which just fueled the alien's laughter.

The other alien's amusement at his expense made Hoverboard angry as well. "Gwen, this is S, he-"

"That's it? Just S? What kind of name is that?" At this S rose from his laughter with an affronted look.

"Hey now little missy you don't see me making fun of your name. And for your information my real name would be to complex for you to ever hope to utter….including me." The last part he mumbled to himself but Gwen heard just fine.

"What? You can't even say your own name?" Gwen watched the familiar looking alien with a sense of disbelief. If fact he was the exact same type of alien in Ben's watch, the one called XLR8. He was mostly identical to what Ben changed into, but he had a few differences. His skin was slightly darker than XLR8's, and he had two identical protrusions coming out of his back in the area around his shoulder blades. Also his stripes were more jagged unlike Ben's perfectly straight ones.

He huffed at her question. "Of course I can say my name…I just have to read it off to remember the whole thing…"

Hoverboard after becoming exasperated from their silly conversation coughed to get their attention. "As I was saying, S is an emissary from their planet, a son of the ruling family. He and all the others have come to protect your cousin for an amount of time, and we thought to train him to use the Omnitrix more efficiently."

"But why protect him if you could just take the Omnitrix and leave?" Gwen turned back to Hoverboard questioningly. For a moment she yawned and covered her mouth before listening to Hoverboard again.

But before Hoverboard could continue S leaned came over and stared at her mouth. "Why did you do that? What is its purpose?"

Gwen leaned away from him with a worried expression. "What are you talking about?"

"That thing you did with your mouth opening. Why did you do it?"

Gwen looked at him warily. "You mean yawn. I guess I did it because I am a little tired." She took a few steps back from the amazed alien and looked questioningly at Hoverboard.

Hoverboard looked thoughtfully at her and hummed. "Since you are stuck here for a while and you are tiring, come with me, I will lead you to your quarters."

And so she ended up walking down the hallways of an alien spaceship guided by the aliens themselves. "So…" Hoverboard tilted his head to acknowledge her. "You said 'all the others' had come to protect Ben? Where are all the others? Are they the same aliens as the ones on the watch?"

Hoverboard crossed his arms and looked out through the window as they walked. "Yes. As I said before the ten aliens from the Omnitrix have assembled here to protect and train the wearer of the Omnitrix."

"But why? What do you need to protect him from?"

Hoverboard sighed and rubbed his head with a hard scratching noise that made Gwen wince. "The facts of the Omnitrix are now beginning to become known by the rest of the universe. Even though the fear of it is great the fact it is on a child is becoming known and many bandits are beginning to rally to find it. Among them are the worst of the worst and it has not escaped the notice of the many war factions. Not to mention that there is resounding proof that Vilgax is assembling a large force to overwhelm the Omnitrix."

Gwen startled at the mention of Vilgax, the memory of the Null Void still fresh. "You can't be right. Ben and I trapped Vilgax in the Null Void just a few weeks ago; there's no way he could get out!"

The two aliens startled at her admission of two children trapping the most feared being in the universe. "Well, we were not aware of such a thing happening, but we have reports where he has been spotted and is on the rampage again. I am sorry to say this but it is almost a blessing that Vilgax has been focused on you. It has given the factions a chance to regroup and become stronger in his absence."

Gwen stopped at hearing that. "Oh, well, you may be happy, but I don't really care for running for my life everyday! You have whole armies behind you; I have my Grandpa and younger cousin with a stupid watch! How can that be any better!"

By then they had stopped outside a door which swished open to reveal the other six aliens piled up over each other with their ears to the door. When Gwen and Hoverboard noticed them, the eavesdropping aliens stood up and ran back to their seats guiltily. Only two of them had declined to eavesdrop, and when the others sat down they stood and came over to greet them.

The first was the alien Stinkfly came from. He was even more similar to the alien in the watch than S turned out to be. The only differences were his bright purple eyes instead of yellow and purple clothes to match his eyes. He walked calmly up to Gwen and kindly observed her for a moment. "Excuse me child, I don't mean to pry, but I don't believe I see the Omnitrix anywhere on you. Are you its holder?"

Gwen was astonished by his gentleman way of speaking. Stinkfly was the last one she would admit to ever thinking could have manners, not with the horrible stench and drooling mouth. None of those traits were to be seen on this creature, proving the fact to her that Ben hadn't bathed since he left home. "Um, no, I'm not the one who has the watch."

He tilted his head slightly with a confused look. "The watch? Do you mean the Omnitrix?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what Ben calls it. He's my cousin, and the one who has it on his wrist."

The alien looked still confused. "Hoverboard? Was not our mission here to train the holder of the Omnitrix? Why is this one here then?"

Hoverboard turned slightly to look at S with a glare. "There was a mistake made. Gwen was not the one that was supposed to be here." He turned back and looked at Gwen this time. "Gwen, this is Triv, a council member from his home planet and an accomplished warrior in his own right. The one behind him is Kore, also a noble warrior and guardian of his planet."

The two aliens nodded in turn to Gwen who politely nodded back. The second alien had been up until now completely quiet although not forgotten because it is hard to not notice the alien from which Four Arms comes from. Kore was exactly the same as the one in the watch just taller and with more muscular strength.

Hoverboard motioned with his head from the two to Gwen. "Everyone, this is the human Gwen. She was mistakenly taken instead of her cousin whom holds the Omnitrix. Unfortunately there is no way to bring her safely back to her planet, so she will remain with us until such a trip is possible."

Gwen waved at them all and smiled nervously. Now the once guilty looking aliens were thoroughly interested and they weren't shy about staring at her. The alien where Heatblast came from gasped and quickly shot over to her with a delighted expression on his face. Gwen was about to jump backwards but he reached her to fast and picked her up much to her dismay. "Oh! Oh! I like this one!" He began waving her around in front of the others while she started flailing around. The others instead of backing away as expected came forwards to get a better look. Finally getting a handhold on the crazed alien, Gwen swung around with her foot and hit him in the face causing him to release her and grab on to his face.

"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you! You can't just grab me and start throwing me around!" Gwen's face began turning red from her rage, and she was flailing her hands through the air.

The Heatblast alien looked at her again and proceeded to become delighted again. At seeing this Gwen quickly retreated to Kore since he was closest and seemed the lesser likely to pick her up and throw her around.

Hoverboard came forward and stopped any of the alien's second attempts to get to Gwen. He looked at the other and tried to think of something to say while he was still confused. "What are you doing Sol! What is wrong with you?" He picked Sol up off the ground and stared angrily at him.

Sol stepped away from Hoverboard and acted like he was dusting himself off. He faced Gwen again and gave a courtly bow with a vain smile on his face. "Hello, little lady. I am the one and only, Sol. So pleased to meet you."

At hearing his words Gwen stepped out angrily and huffed at him. "What made you do that?"

"Why, darling, I just love your fur! It's red! Although not made of fire, poor thing, I can make do with red. Oh! And your face!"

She looked warily at the strange alien. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Why, it turned a marvelous shade of red!"

And so went the first meeting.

She never thought she would prefer to see Ben.


End file.
